


Angels

by vampgirltish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angels, BONUS ONGDONGIE, M/M, Soulmates, because i cant not include my son ?? duh, goth angel taekwoon, jaehwan was supposed to be implied to be sanghyuks bf but i didnt write his name in oops, rushed ending part 45385935, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: Taekwoon is a goth angel. Hakyeon is a regular angel.They both have realizing and explaining to do.And some folks to help along the way.





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [99k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99k/gifts).



> hi! on the case file, pls pretend u cant see the red squigglies. i forgot to not have those be there and its my first time using images.
> 
> ps: if that image breaks, pls tell me lol.

The worst thing about the job was that people assumed he was some sort of angel of death. Which, by the way, he’s not. Just because he has a bad case of resting bitch face and likes the color black doesn’t mean he’s the harbinger of death and misfortune and that he constantly has bad news on his lips. He just was comparatively dressed more darkly and had a darker demeanor than his coworkers, but that isn’t always a bad thing. He was easy to spot in crowds, easy to find by his friends. Wasn’t that a good thing?

Of course, it didn’t help that his partner--no, not like that--was the polar opposite of him. Sunny, warm, glowing, constantly grinning, and the purest white gown, Cha Hakyeon was the sun whereas Jung Taekwoon was the moon. They were opposites who worked in tandem with one another, and he wasn’t disappointed by their partnership. The fates had made a good choice. Hakyeon brought the joy and grins out of Taekwoon, and Taekwoon kept Hakyeon level headed when he got a grandiose idea that they both knew wouldn’t work. They balanced each other perfectly since they were opposites.

But no, Taekwoon was not an angel of death. He was just an angel who preferred to wear black garments comparative to every other angel’s white. Hakyeon had playfully taken to calling him a “goth angel,” something that only Hakyeon could say without earning a dirty look. Hakyeon got away with a lot of things because Taekwoon trusted him most of all, over anyone else. The only person he’d trust more was the fates; that did not include the angel who was their superior. 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon were angels of Thursday. This simply meant they’d both died on a Thursday, and reported to the archangel of Thursday, Selaphiel. The two were part of the smaller fleet of angels. The only group smaller was angels of Wednesday, under Uriel. Apparently very few people died on Wednesday. Hakyeon dragged Taekwoon to their meeting, where Selaphiel would give them assignments and they were expected to complete them. They were beginning a new cycle since the Thursday angels had completed their last tasks.

“Alright,” Selaphiel said. “Line up, same as always. Alphabetical by older partner, in your sets of two or one.” Hakyeon, having the surname Cha, was near the front. This usually meant they got more interesting tasks. A few sets of names pass, before “Cha Hakyeon and Jung Taekwoon.”

Hakyeon steps up, a huge dumb smile on his face. “Good morning, Selaphiel.”

Taekwoon simply offers a nod of address, before looking back down at his shoes.

“Good morning to you both. I have... a kind of big assignment for you both. There’s a guy who keeps begging the fates for inspiration, and another guy who keeps asking to find someone special. They’re fated to be soulmates, and were supposed to meet over three months ago. The thing getting in the way is the man seeking inspiration won’t leave his place. We need you two to get him to leave his place, and the love-sick man to get his ass--” Selaphiel stopped short. “Ah, forgive me, fates.” He paused, whispering some sort of penance. “As I was saying... to get his... tuchas... out there to meet him.”

Hakyeon’s face is aglow with excitement. He always loved the setups for love. “Excellent! We’ll get right on it.” He held his hand out eagerly for the file. Selaphiel handed it over.

“Be careful, both of you.”

Hakyeon nodded as he walked off, half listening. Taekwoon knew of rules just as well as Hakyeon, but they seemed to slip his partner’s mind when he got distracted. Taekwoon made sure to remember them, though. They go together to Hakyeon’s place, settling into the couch where they always met to read over their assignment file.

 

Hakyeon sighed. “This looks like an easy case.”

“I wonder how these two morons managed to miss each other for 68 months.”

“Honestly... it’s rare for soulmates to not meet each other for a few weeks, let alone 68 months. I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“Yeah... and this is so different from our last case.”

“Aw... sweet Sanghyuk...” Hakyeon sighed gently. “We just had to give him confidence to tell his boyfriend that he wanted to move forward in their relationship. Which just took one of us faking a waiter in a cafe and sitting and talking with him.”

“And cake,” Taekwoon added.

“Yes... and the cake. I don’t think he would’ve accepted if not for that. Good plan of yours, Taekwoonie.”

If it were anyone else, they’d have gotten a sharp punch to the shoulder. But, it was Hakyeon. Taekwoon looked down at his shoes and smiled bashfully. Hakyeon always seemed to make him do that.

“I don’t think this will be hard,” Taekwoon said after their beat of silence. “We can do this.”

“Of course we can,” Hakyeon replied, smiling and reaching to squeeze Taekwoon’s hand. Taekwoon’s cheeks turned red but Hakyeon seemed to not notice. The two stood and unfurled their wings once outside. It was time. They might as well start now.

~*~*~

Kim Wonshik was asleep when Hakyeon and Taekwoon made their way down to his studio. Shrouded in purple light, the man was passed out on an uncomfortable looking leather couch with a tiny white dog laying across his stomach. Taekwoon was shocked this little dog was able to sleep so soundly with the man snoring as loud as he was.

The two landed quietly on the floor. At the moment they were still invisible. The dog woke up and looked at them curiously. The dog could see them. Hakyeon reached out to pet the dog, encouraging it not to bark. Their invisibility never worked on animals. It wasn’t made that way. Animals, though, were never afraid of them like humans were. The dog simply panted happily and got up to run off to another room. The man didn’t stir.

Taekwoon looked around.

“It’s two pm. How is he asleep?”

Hakyeon closed his eyes for a moment, holding Taekwoon’s hand tightly. “U-Um....” Using the skill he was using took a lot out of an angel. Taekwoon squeezed his hand back, trying to ignore how it made him feel shy. “He... H-he...”

“Don’t strain yourself, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said quickly.

“He stayed up all night,” Hakyeon said, eyes wide open. His eyes were scanning as if reading a book, though Taekwoon knew he was simply scanning the scene his angelic eyes had brought to his mind. “He had been awake for over twenty four hours. He is not going to wake up easily. His dog, Ongdongie, is a good guard dog and will bite if provoked. Kim Wonshik is a mu--” Hakyeon shook his head. “That’s ... that’s enough. He’s asleep because he’s exhausted. We’re going to have to find a smart way to wake him up.”

“House fire?” Taekwoon suggested, mostly as a joke.

“No...” Hakyeon said. “Hold on.” He moved around, pulling Taekwoon by their interlocked fingers. “Here.” He gestures to the dog. “Pick it up, and see what you get from it.”

Taekwoon let go of Hakyeons hand (regrettably) and scooped up the dog without question. “I don’t know what your plan is, but...” Taekwoon started, closing his eyes. He sees the dog, much smaller then, in a pet shop all alone. None of the other dogs would play with him. He had no name, was abandoned by his old owner when his mother had given birth. He looked as a large man came in, clad in black and in a beanie. (Taekwoon recognized this to be a younger Wonshik. Younger... only by a year or so, but still.) Wonshik named him Ongdongie, took him home. Taekwoon saw the flashes of when Wonshik took care of Ongdongie, and was starting to get to the important part when his vision blurred. The edges were growing dark.

He felt Hakyeon’s hand against his shoulder. Felt Hakyeon’s energy and aura boosting him to finish. Taekwoon viewed the rest of what Ongdongie had to  offer, and came to his conclusions. He set the dog down, who licked at his ankles and almost seemed to smile as he ran off back to his dad, jumping onto Wonshik’s stomach again. Wonshik grunted but did not wake.

“Well?” Hakyeon asked.

“Ongdongie cares very much for Wonshik. Wonshik rescued him from a pet shop full of dogs who didn’t like him. Wonshik also cares very much for the dog... I can tell that from the treatment. Lots of treats and playtime, walks twice a day... He does care for him.”

“That’s what I was hoping for. Can... I know you’re tired, but can you talk to Ongdongie? Tell him to bark and wake dad up?”

“I can try,” Taekwoon replied. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t given animal skills, among his others, simply because they were exhausting. He was closer to a human makeup than an animal, so relating to a makeup different from his own was very hard. He made do, however. Taekwoon walked to Ongdongie, speaking quietly.  “Ongdong-ah.”

The dog looked up, curious.

“I need you to wake dad up. By any means necessary.”

Ongdongie blinked a couple times, before opening his mouth and barking like a maniac. The room was full of yapping barks, loud and obnoxious. 

Wonshik sat up in an instant, scooping the dog close as he was wide away. “Ongdong-ah! What’s the matter?”

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon prodded. Where was Hakyeon going with this?

Hakyeon squeezed Taekwoon’s hand, needing the energy as he closed his eyes.

Wonshik stood up, setting the dog on the floor. He watched as Hakyeon’s lips moved in  perfect mimicry to Wonshik’s, “I could use some coffee... or I’m gonna pass out again. Maybe I can get some work done later.”

He’d given Wonshik that thought. 

“Wonshik will be there for four hours. We have to get... Hongbin there.”

Hakyeon looked pale, sick, and really exhausted. Taekwoon reached into the pocket of his gown, offering him a thin bottle. “Here, drink it.”

“Did... you prepare elixir?”

“Yeah,” Taekwoon replied. “I didn’t know how much of our power we’d need so I prepared elixir and ambrosia.”

“You’re ... thoughtful,” Hakyeon said dizzily, drinking the bottle. It took a few minutes, enough time for Wonshik to put Ongdongie in his crate and get his keys and go, for the elixir to kick in. Hakyeon was back to his spry and happy self once again.

Now they were off to inspire Hongbin.

~*~*~

Hongbin was much easier to inspire. All it took was Hakyeon putting an inspiration for wanting tea in his head, and telling him to go to the same one as Wonshik. Conveniently it was already packed, so they didn’t have to manipulate for that. Hongbin seemed sweet. He and Wonshik were nearly the same age, much like Hakyeon and Taekwoon.

They hovered by as Wonshik and Hongbin talked nervously, realizing that they had a lot in common. Wonshik began to laugh at things that were’t at all funny, and Hongbin began smiling far too much, leaving the dimple on his cheeks ever present. They were flirting.

The way that Wonshik and Hongbin playfully flirted... was much the same as the way Hakyeon and Taekwoon did. Hakyeon seemed to pick up on this, as he was no longer watching the couple and instead looking at Taekwoon.

It wasn’t uncommon for angels to fall in love. Some even looked at their files to see who their soulmates were. He knew Hakyeon didn’t, saying he wanted it to be natural.

Taekwoon had, and since then he hasn’t been able to get out the heavy black typeset reading “SOULMATE: CHA HAKYEON” in all capital letters, like a blessing and a condemnation all at once. Hakyeon didn’t even know.

But maybe he knew now.

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon started.

“Hm?”

“I... They act like us.”

“Yeah.”

“And they’re soulmates...”

“Yeah?”

“Are... You looked at your file, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Am... Are we soulmates?”

Taekwoon just nodded, still watching Hongbin and Wonshik. Wonshik had just said somethimg stupid, to which Hongbin laughed and gently smacked Wonshik’s arm.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Hakyeon unfurled his wings, flying them off knowing their mission was complete. Rather than reporting straight to Selaphial, they were at Hakyeon’s place. Hakyeon opened his mouth,  then closed it. 

“How long did you know?”

“Since we became partners.”

“You didn’t say anything?”

“I wasn’t supposed to.”

“What?”

“We were to meet the day we did. There was another date. ‘The date Hakyeon finds out.’ It was today.”

“And you knew?”

“Yeah.”

Hakyeon looked down. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“It’s okay.”

Taekwoon felt weird with all this small talk. 

Hakyeon settled that feeling by reaching close and pulling him closer, pressing their lips together chastely. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” It felt like Taekwoon had said ‘yeah’ fifty times today, but this felt like the time it mattered the most.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, kil! i know i bought you something but i wanted to write something too.  
> i did remember this prompt of yours! yes, you did send it, a long time ago on rabbit. i told you i write them down!
> 
> ps: let me know if u caught the 2 date references and the 1 cute neo reference i made :^)


End file.
